This invention concerns itself with microcapsules having mixed walls obtained by reticulating a mixture of at least one water-soluble polyholoside or water-soluble derivative of polyholoside and at least one protein, and the process of preparation thereof. The invention refers to microcapsules including in particular, but not exclusively, a pharmaceutically active substance. The microcapsules according to the invention may in effect include also other substances such as food substances and in particular essential oils.
It will be briefly recalled in the first place that microcapsules are artificial organites that are of very great interest for galenically forming different medicaments. The inclusion of an active principle in a microscopical spherule makes it possible in fact to ensure its transitory protection in respect to denaturing agents such as digestive enzymes.
In other cases the wall of the microcapsules modulates the diffusion of the active principle, which is taken advantage of in the manufacture of galenic molds of prolonged or delayed action. It is necessary for the wall of the spherule to have all the guarantees of innocuousness related to the use in human therapy.